familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alcorn County, Mississippi
Alcorn County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of 2010, the population was 37,057. It is named in honor of Governor James L. Alcorn. Its county seat is Corinth . The Corinth Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Alcorn County. History Alcorn County was formed in 1870 from portions of Tippah and Tishomingo counties. It was the site of the Siege of Corinth, an early campaign in the American Civil War. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , the smallest county in Mississippi, of which (or 99.64%) is land and (or 0.36%) is water. The Tuscumbia and Hatchie rivers intersect the county. Major highways * U.S. Highway 45 * U.S. Highway 72 * Mississippi Highway 2 Adjacent counties *McNairy County, Tennessee (north) *Hardin County, Tennessee (northeast) *Tishomingo County (east) *Prentiss County (south) *Tippah County (west) *Hardeman County, Tennessee (northwest) National protected area *Shiloh National Military Park (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 34,558 people, 14,224 households, and 9,914 families residing in the county. The population density was 86 people per square mile (33/km²). There were 15,818 housing units at an average density of 40 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 87.37% White, 11.07% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.59% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 1.28% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,224 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.50% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.30% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,041, and the median income for a family was $36,899. Males had a median income of $29,752 versus $20,583 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,418. About 13.10% of families and 16.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.60% of those under age 18 and 22.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities *'Cities' **Corinth *'Towns' **Farmington **Glen **Rienzi *'Villages' **Kossuth *'Unincorporated places' **Jacinto **Wenasoga **Kendrick **Biggersville **Hinkle **Theo State Representatives Lester Carpenter, member of the Mississippi House of Representatives representing the First District of Mississippi, which includes part of Alcorn and Tishomingo counties. See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Alcorn County, Mississippi References Category:Alcorn County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Established in 1870